


appendage

by irrationalqueer



Series: advent 2020 [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magic, Sort Of, dan is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: “If I drink this will I grow a third arm or something?”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: advent 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035507
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	appendage

“If I drink this will I grow a third arm or something?” Phil asks, spinning around on his stool. He’s making Dan dizzy, but Phil is constantly leaving Dan slightly off-kilter, so this really isn’t anything new. 

He does smile, though, at the silliness of the question. “No, Phil, your latte will not give you a third arm.” he says patiently, taking a moment to stir the cauldron to his left and slapping Phil’s hand gently away when he reaches out to touch the contents. 

“Pity,” Phil says, actually looking a little disappointed as he takes a sip of his coffee. His disappointment is no match for his actual pleasure at finding the sweet caramel in his drink, though, and he’s smiling again almost instantly. “What’s the point of having a magical boyfriend if he won’t even give you extra arms to experiment with,” he says, licking foam off his upper lip. Dan does not hyperfocus on the appearance of the pink tongue nor how the heat of the drink has made Phil’s cheeks go all rosy. He just keeps watching his potion, ignoring the heat in his own cheeks. 

“If you think all I’m good for is supplying you with magical appendages it’s a miracle we’ve lasted this long,” Dan says, snuffing the candles he’d lit for the spell he’s doing and pouring the potion into a bottle. “Especially given that I’ve never actually given you a magical appendage,” he finishes, corking the bottle and setting it carefully to the side, out of reach so that neither of them can knock it over. 

He sees the smirk first and tries to mentally prepare himself for whatever nonsense is sure to come out of Phil’s mouth.

“You’ve given me a magical appendage all right, but it was still attached to you,” he leers, betraying himself by giggling before he can actually get the full sentence out. 

Dan snorts, rolling his eyes and moving over to Phil’s side of the little prep table. Phil just spins around again, waggling his eyebrows as Dan moves to stand between his legs. Phil doesn’t actually let Dan say anything, eagerly pulling him down by the neck for a kiss. Dan goes willingly, slinging his arms around Phil’s shoulders and kissing him back. He pulls back after just a moment, though. “You’re an idiot,” he says, but it’s so fond there’s really no question what he actually means. Phil just nods, pulling him back down.

**Author's Note:**

> an anon prompted a magical au which is right up my alley but i have no idea how to write - hopefully this is okay!
> 
> on tumblr @ irrationalqueer.


End file.
